1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiator structure, and more particularly, to a radiator structure for a saddle-ride type vehicle such as a motorcycle.
2. Description of Background Art
In a related art radiator for a saddle-ride type vehicle, a radiator body is composed of a core with radiating fins and fluid flow tubes alternately laminated, and tanks at upper and lower ends of the core. The radiator body is fixed to a body frame and a cowl through a pair of brackets. See, for example, JP Patent No. 4333521.
In the above-described radiator supporting structure, a predetermined clearance is provided between the core and the brackets, and by using the clearance as a crushable zone, the radiator body is protected from external force.
In the case of the structure, such as this radiator supporting structure, in which a clearance is provided between the brackets and the core, a space for the clearance becomes necessary, and therefore there is a space-related problem with respect to providing a reduction in the size of the radiator body. Also, there is a structure that is increased in stiffness by laying a plurality of plate materials for the bracket one upon the other in order to increase retention forces for retaining the radiator body with the brackets. Unfortunately, this structure not only has the problem of a large increase in weight, but also an increase in cost.
Accordingly, the present invention has been made in view of the foregoing, and an object of an embodiment of the present invention is to provide a radiator structure for a saddle-ride type vehicle capable of addressing the related art problems such as space, weight, and cost, while providing the capable of effectively protecting a radiator body.
In order to accomplish the above-mentioned object, a feature of the invention according to an embodiment provides, a radiator structure for a saddle-ride type vehicle that includes a radiator body having a core composed of radiating fins and tubes for cooling water alternately laminated; an upper tank and a lower tank connected to each end in a longitudinal direction of the tubes to allow storage of the cooling water; and a bracket disposed at one end of the core; the radiator body being fixed to a body frame through the bracket.
The bracket includes an extension portion disposed at a vehicle widthwise inner end of the core and extending along a vehicle front-rear direction, the extension portion has a fixing portion on a leading end thereof, and the fixing portion is fixed to a mounting portion of the body frame.
The bracket has an opposed sidewall. The opposed sidewall is provided with an indentation. The indentation is formed in a portion of the opposed sidewall overlapping a front end of the core when viewed from the side of the vehicle and at least to a rear of the fixing portion by bending the portion of the opposed sidewall in a direction away from the front end.
A clearance is formed in a vehicle body width direction between the indentation and the front end.
According to an embodiment of the present invention, the body frame includes a down tube extending downwardly in a vehicle-body widthwise center from a head pipe; and the radiator body is disposed in such a manner so as to be split into a pair of left and right halves in a position where the left and right halves sandwich the down tube therebetween in the vehicle width direction.
According to an embodiment of the present invention, the fins and the bracket are directly fixed to each other.
According to an embodiment of the present invention, the fixing portion on the leading end of the extension portion is formed in a plate shape including the mounting hole; the mounting hole is provided with an elastic member clamping a peripheral edge of the mounting hole from both sides in a thickness direction of the extension portion and including a through-hole allowing a fastening screw to pass therethrough; and the mounting portion of the body frame and the fixing portion are fastened to each other through the elastic member.
According to an embodiment of the present invention, the radiator body is disposed forward of an engine; the radiator body is covered with a shroud from outside in the vehicle width direction; and the shroud and the radiator body are coupled to each other.
According to an embodiment of the present invention, the extension portion including the indentation is a plurality provided on the bracket.
According to an embodiment of the present invention, although, if the front end is fixed to the opposed sidewall, the stress is likely to be concentrated on the front end with the indentation being provided so that the front end and the opposed sidewall corresponding to the extension portion are spaced apart. Thus, the area on which stress is likely to be concentrated can be eliminated. Moreover, the bent shape of the indentation allows an increase in the rigidity of the bracket. In addition, the clearance is formed by the structure of the slight indentation which is limited to the base of the extension portion. Therefore, no upsizing in the vehicle width direction nor weight increase of the radiator supporting structure is caused.
According to an embodiment of the present invention, since the radiator body can be fixed to the down tube having high stiffness of the body frame, the radiator body can be securely held. Also, the radiator body is disposed in such a manner so as to be split into the left and right with respect to the vehicle widthwise center. Thus, the left-right weight balance of the vehicle can be favorably maintained.
According to an embodiment of the present invention, the fins of the core and the bracket are directly fixed to each other, thereby allowing savings in space for the fixing structure of the radiator body and easily obtaining the clearance. In addition, it is only necessary to set an actual size at the time of setting the size of the clearance. Therefore, the clearance size control is facilitated.
According to an embodiment of the present invention, the elastic member is provided between the extension portion and the fixing portion of the body frame. Thus, it is possible to exert a cushioning effect with the elastic member between the body frame and the radiator body to absorb vehicle vibration or shock.
According to an embodiment of the present invention, the shroud and the radiator body are coupled to each other. Thus, when an external force acts on the shroud, the radiator body fixing the shroud is subjected to the external force. However, the fixed portion to the frame is provided with the clearance formed of the indentation, thereby enabling an avoidance of stress concentration.
According to an embodiment of the present invention, the plurality of extension portions including the indentations are separately provided, thereby allowing more effective stress dispersion.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.